Sentimental Education
"Sentimental Education" is the 6th episode of Season 5 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 58th overall episode of the series. Written by Matthew Weiner and directed by Peter Bogdanovich, it originally aired on April 11, 2004. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn DiScala as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * and Steve Buscemi as Tony Blundetto ''* = credit only Guest starring * Tom Aldredge as Hugh De Angelis * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Alison Bartlett as Gwen MacIntyre * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Liza Lapira as Amanda Kim * Arthur Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Paul Schulze as Father Phil Intintola * David Strathairn as Robert Wegler * Ed Vassallo as Tom Giglione * Danielle Di Vecchio as Barbara Soprano Giglione * Henry Yuk as Sungyon Kim * Dennis Aloia as Justin Blundetto * Kevin Aloia as Jason Blundetto * Angela Bullock as Clerk * Karl Bury as Tom Fiske * Kimberly Guerrero as Dealer Episode recap When Tony finds it increasingly difficult to take care of A.J., the boy is sent back to Carmela, who lets him move back in on the condition that he improve his grades and behavior. Carmela visits Mr. Wegler and finds herself agreeing to dinner with him. The following evening, after eating at a fine Italian restaurant, the two kiss in his car. Carmela feels guilty and goes to Father Phil Intintola, who advises her not to act on her feelings since she is still married to Tony. Carmela sleeps with Wegler anyway and spends the night at his house. Despite confessing to Father Phil, Carmela continues the affair. After a date, she says she can't sleep with Wegler for A.J.'s sake, abruptly leaving his house. The next day, Wegler pressures one of A.J.'s teachers to raise his grade for a poorly written essay. After several rounds of sex followed by Carmela talking about A.J., Wegler comes to the conclusion that she is just using him to get her son better grades and wants to end the relationship. Carmela is hurt by this, and, after an argument, threatens Wegler before storming out. When her father visits the house and finds her despondent, he suggests that she look for other men. Carmela replies that her status as Tony's wife will always cause other people to assume that she is seeking to gain some benefits. Tony B tries to adjust to civilian life but is at odds with his employer, Kim. With the help of his girlfriend Gwen, Tony B passes his state massage board exam and is hopeful to open his own business. Kim offers to partner up with Tony B, as he happens to have an empty storefront in West Caldwell. Later, Tony B comes across a bag containing $12,000, which has been abandoned by fleeing drug dealers. Despite having a streak of good luck, Tony B goes on a self-destructive tear and wastes most of the money on gambling and expensive clothes. After fighting on the phone with Gwen, he mocks Kim's English pronunciations and beats him up. While eating with Tony at Nuovo Vesuvio, Tony B hints that he screwed up and asks if he still needs someone to cover the airbag scheme. "It's hard doing business with strangers," responds Tony, smiling.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 5